


Letters Vol. I

by wrendering



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Concerned sister Mia Rutherford, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrendering/pseuds/wrendering
Summary: A handful of letters from Mia Rutherford to her younger brother.Takes place from before the Conclave to just after the move to Skyhold.
Kudos: 7





	Letters Vol. I

Cullen,

Rosalie was reading over my shoulder as I wrote my last letter, and the first thing she said was that cows will grow wings before you send more than one reply to every three letters I write. She may not be wrong, but that simply means that I’ll have to write you three more.

In that vein, I wish you would understand that when you decide to spare us the worry, it only makes the worry worse.

More whispers have reached the South Reach about what happened at Kirkwall. I know that it’s not something that you wish to talk about, but if even half of them are true…I’m glad that you’ve decided to take Seeker Pentaghast’s offer. I know that you’re not at liberty to discuss the Conclave in great detail, so I will refrain from asking too much, and can only ask you to stay safe.

Love,

Mia

* * *

Cullen,

Do you recall when we were children and we used to listen in on our parents whispered conversations through locked doors? Frustrating, wasn’t it, when we had to figure out what was going on through half-heard sentences and our own imagination. Yesterday, old man Rorick told me that I’m lucky that my esteemed brother can keep me regularly informed on the goings-on of the budding Inquisition, and I almost laughed in his face.

Do with those two anecdotes what you will. 

Rosalie has yet another new swain, and Branson’s fretting over it – marriage and fatherhood has given him clarity, but not enough to remember his own headache-inducing entanglements. I’m sorely tempted to remind him, but perhaps that argument is best saved for another day.

Speaking of fatherhood – when you come visit, whenever that may be, I know that you’d be smitten with your nephew. He’s growing into the Rutherford hair, and no doubt he’ll have all the exasperation that goes along with it. Branson, for one, is already convinced that young William will become a master craftsman one day. On my part, I just hope that Will’s inherited his mother’s steady sense.

And for me, there is nothing that I haven’t told you about before. The school continues to get accusations of heresy for my lessons, but life goes on.

As always, stay safe.

Your loving, _patient,_ sister,

Mia

* * *

Cullen,

Your apology is accepted, though I had to twist your arm to get it. We're all glad to hear that you are well, though everyone mourns the losses at Haven. I admired the Divine Justinia, and had really hoped that she could bring about peace. I suppose we can only trust in the Maker and move forward. 

Between moving base, and all your responsibilities to the troops and the new Inquisitor – are you getting enough sleep? The answer is sure to be no, and though it’s useless for me to say so, do get some more sleep. I would say ‘please’, but then it would seem like it’s a request, which it is not. Whether or not you listen is up to you.

There was a bard that passed through the town a few days past, singing praises of the Inquisition, and grand his claims were. Both Branson and I had a good time listening to his verses – _plural_ – that contained glowing descriptions of its golden Commander, decked in armor and furs, rallying all who listen with the magnificence of a lion in battle. 

You’d groan in annoyance at the florid language, I’m sure, but even through my laughter I hope you know that we’re proud. How could I not, with a brother that has ‘shining flaxen hair’ and ‘shoulders that could carry boulders’? Though his rhymes were wanting, his verses certainly caused a stir. I wouldn’t be surprised if you found an influx of recruits from the South Reach in the coming weeks.

Rosalie finds this whole affair less humorous. Her Arthur was spooked by the knowledge that she was the baby sister of this fearsome Commander, and has since begun to avoid her visits. I write this with love, but if he is a man who scares that easy, then it’s a loss that she can live with.

Your suggestion that I take up the matter of the threats with Arl Bryland is appreciated, but they are idle ones made in ignorance by drunken louts, nothing more. To trouble the Arl with this, in these times, when it’s something that I can handle myself – it’s unnecessary.

Love,

Mia

* * *

Cullen,

Stubbornness runs in the family, as you well know. If you write to the Arl when I have explicitly said that I can handle it, I will personally come to Skyhold and twist your ear.

Rosalie is bereft from her amicable split from her beau, and as such is itching to do something suitably drastic. Her plans she says she will keep to herself, but I must warn you that she will be writing to ask if Skyhold is in need of any talented blacksmiths. Quarrel with her if you must, just don’t presume to do so through me.

This must be a shorter letter than usual, as I have agreed to babysit Will for the night, and he’s been pouting and grabbing at me with his chubby little fists for the past ten minutes.

Branson and Rosalie send their love.

Love,

Mia

* * *

Cullen,

Though I should be pleased that that was the fastest reply you’ve sent in Maker knows how long, what did I say about not using me as a proxy in your arguments? Rosalie was frothing at the bit when she read that. Remarkable, how you managed to set her off in so few words.

Any entreaties, now and in the future, that I get involved with her decisions will be met with a firm no. I relinquished that role years ago, and we have gotten on swimmingly since. For what it’s worth, even if she did actually follow through with her declaration, it would be at least be an opportunity for you to get to know each other – she was so young the last time you saw her. Keeping an eye on her, as I’m sure you would, would be less taxing than it was when she was coming into her youth, believe me. And that’s all I will say on the matter.

You’ll be happy to know that the threats have stopped coming in. Several of the instigators tried to accost me the other day, and they were sent running. You were right. Sword training is rewarding in so many ways.

Love,

Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know more about Mia as a character, she seems great. So great, in fact, that I decided to work on this rather than my other ongoing series, ha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
